


Finals Burger

by WildBassPlayer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College finals, F/F, lena works at big belly burger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildBassPlayer/pseuds/WildBassPlayer
Summary: Kara runs into someone unexpected in the Big Belly Burger drive-through.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Finals Burger

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, sometimes an idea pops into your head and you kinda just have to write it and see where it goes

"Welcome to Big Belly Burger, what can I get you?"  


Kara smiles to herself as she realizes Lena Luthor is the one working. Lena had never mentioned to one of her best friends that she worked at Big Belly Burger.  


"I'll have an 'I'm studying for finals" burger please, and a large fry."  


"We don't-" and then there was silence as Lena realized who was ordering.  


"Only if I can buy it for you." Lena's words made Kara burst out laughing. "Okay but I'm buying the fries."  


"That'll be two-fourteen at the window." Lena trying to stay professional just made Kara giggle harder.  


Kara thanked the speaker and rolled up to the drive-through window in her old faded red pick-up. She looked in the window to see Lena's face looking somehow more red than her truck as she finished typing in the finals burger that the pair had made up.  


Kara decided it would be best to put the truck in park, happening to catch Lena's attention. Somehow, her face got even redder.  


The window opened and "If anyone asks, you never saw me," came out. Kara just grinned right back, handing Lena the cash for the fries.  


Lena took it, still avoiding Kara's eyes. The specialty burger had been tailored exactly to Kara's liking; four patties Lena had suggested, knowing her best friend could eat way more, but also knowing that she would get yelled at if she ever tried to put more than that in one burger. The burger alone came to over 20 dollars; Lena didn't mind spending that on Kara.  


"You never mentioned you worked here," Kara said, pulling Lena from her thoughts.  


"Honestly I never hoped I needed to. I don't get paid to work at L-Corp and I don't have access to the Luthor fortune for another few months."  


"You do look kinda cute in that uniform." Kara leaned out her window to talk to Lena easier.  


Lena, whose face had returned to its normal pale color briefly was once again reddening. "I'd like to see you wearing it," Lena muttered under her breath, forgetting that Kara could hear her.  


"I mean, if you really want me to, I could totally rock that uniform."  


"Oh fuck off," Lena retorted, filling up a soda that Kara never asked for. "This is on me, too. I know how much you love club soda."  


Kara took the large drink with slight reluctance. "You know I don't know how to pay you back for this." Sometimes Kara hated how willing Lena was to just pay for a drink for her or a bag of chips. Lena claimed being her friend was more than enough compensation, but Kara couldn't help but wonder the real meaning behind how hard Lena's heart pounded every time they had that conversation.  


Once again, Lena felt her heart pound and wondered if this time she would have the stomach to ask Kara what she had been wanting for months.  


"I, um," Lena started, trying to get her words out. "This definitely is not a good place to ask for this, but I know a way you could pay me back." She could hear in the kitchen that Kara's monstrosity of a burger was almost done.  


Kara's interest was peaked. There was virtually nothing Lena could ask for that Kara wouldn't give her. "Anything."  


Lena couldn't bring herself to look at the waiting Kryptonian. She had expected she would be wearing something much fancier and not just her work uniform if she ever got the courage to ask Kara.  


"You could repay me by-" The words caught in Lena's throat. The bag was passed to Lena and she grabbed it, happy to avoid the words that were threatening to make her heart explode. "Nevermind, here's your food."  


Kara didn't reach her arm out to grab the food. "Don't say nevermind, tell me what's on your mind. I said you can ask me for anything and it's yours. I'm not taking the food until you tell me."  


"Kara, there's a whole line of people behind-"  


"Then hurry up and tell me what you want."  


Lena took a deep breath, her vision starting to blur, her stomach in knots. This time, she locked eyes with Kara, the Kryptonian's soft gaze making Lena's head spin more. "Repay me by letting me take you out sometime."  


There was silence and Lena took in Kara's reaction. Lena had never seen such a large grin across Kara's face before, not even during karaoke night.  


Kara almost melted in her seat. She had been waiting months to find out if Lena liked her as more than friends or not, and finally she had her answer.  


Lena had partially been leaning out of the window when she had frozen, trying to put the food in Kara's lap. Kara leaned farther out her window and gently pressed her lips to Lena's. Maybe that was too much, but Kara couldn't stop herself from kissing her pretty best friend.  


Lena's lips softened against Kara's. She wanted nothing more than to pull the Kryptonian as close to her as she could and revel in her warmth.  


Kara grabbed the food and pulled back smiling.  


As she put the car in drive and pulled away, she yelled her response. "Hell yeah you can."


End file.
